Megan (Novel Series)
Megan is the spin-off series of Double Trouble: All Grown Up. The series follows Double Trouble character, Megan Healy as she divides her time between her home life, and work life. Synopsis The series details the daily life of actress, fashion designer, and reality star Megan Healy, her daughter Kaylee and her ex-fiancé/agent Steven Robinson as she deals with her career, the publicity, and life since her twin sister moved away from L.A. Characters *'Megan Healy' - Megan is an actress and the star of a reality show called True Housewives of Los Angeles. She is the mother of child model, Kaylee Robinson. *'Steven Robinson' - Megan's ex-fiancé and current agent. He is Kaylee's father. He and Megan remained good friends after their split. *Kaylee Robinson - Megan and Steven's daughter. She is a child actress and model. *Natasha McQueen - Megan's arch-enemy and fellow co-star of True Housewives of Los Angeles. She is a former beauty queen and lives in Beverly Hills. *Elena Sandoval - Megan's friend. She is featured in Megan's reality show and she is a fashion designer. *Kristin Thomas - Megan's friend and make-up artist. Other Characters *'Jenny Healy-Marino' - Megan's twin sister and best friend. She is a former news reporter and now does Good Afternoon, Los Angeles! *Phoebe and Sophie Marino - Jenny's daughters and Megan's nieces. Unlike Kaylee, the sisters lead normal lives. *Tess Healy - Megan and Jenny's mother, grandmother to Phoebe, Sophie, and Kaylee. She is a Event Planner. Episodes Arc 1 *''Reality Star'' - As Megan deals with Kaylee starting school, she begins shooting the first episode of her new reality series. *''Tabloid Trouble'' - Megan deals with the tabloids followings the first episode of The True Housewives of Los Angeles; Megan is asked to host the bake sale at Kaylee's school. *''No Jackets Required'' - Megan is asked to pose for Playboy, while everybody tries to talk her out of it; Megan meets Steven's new girlfriend and she gets jealous. *''The True House Mom of Los Angeles'' - Megan looks to find some equal time to have some fun while taking care of Kaylee; She also finds herself in a conflict with her co-star from The True Housewives of Los Angeles. *''Missing Dad'' - Megan tries to come to terms with the anniversary of her father's death; Megan becomes the face of Bridal Couture. *''A Weekend with the Family'' - Megan travels to Palm Springs to visit her family; Megan is asked to join her mother's fashion business; Megan later babysits her nieces. *''Bikini Shape'' - Megan hits the gym to get into shape for the Total Body Workout exercise video; Steven tries to tell Megan to cut back Kaylee's junk food addiction when he found her secret stash. *''Who me, Jealous?'' - Megan meets Steven's new girlfriend and is shocked to see how young she is; Megan vacations in Hawaii with her twin sister and friends. She gets angry, however, when paparazzi follow their every move. *''The True Housewives Strike Back!'' - In the last episode, Megan travels to New York City with her castmates to promote their show. She ends up disappointed with how the promotion goes as everyone asks about her personal life and putting her daughter on TV. In the end, she fights back and appreciates her family even more; Megan is shocked when Steven announces that he and his girlfriend, Lyndsay are engaged. Arc 2 *''Steven's Wedding'' - Megan tries to come up with excuses to get out of going to Steven's wedding; Megan learns that running her mother's fashion business isn't as easy as her life as a mother and actress. *''Eternal Bliss'' - Megan faces harsh criticism when her movie, Enteral Bliss bombs; Megan starts seeing her Enteral Bliss co-star, Johnny Parker, but Kaylee isn't happy with her mother's relationship. *''Labor of Love'' - Megan's friend, Elena goes into labor at her baby shower; Steven delivers the baby; Megan questions about having another baby. *''Cosmo Mom'' - Megan helps Kaylee prepare for the school play; Megan lands on the cover of Cosmopolitan. *''Real Access to Megan's World'' - Megan decides to hire an assistant when juggling with motherhood, work, and prepping for her appearance on Real Access takes a toll on her. *Picture Imperfect - L.A. Color cosmetics wants Megan to be their new face; Kaylee wants to wear makeup, but Megan tells her no. Instead, she teaches Kaylee on how to wear makeup. *''Fashion Week Hell'' - As Megan preps for L.A. Fashion Week, she learns that her twin sister is pregnant. Category:Double Trouble: All Grown Up Category:Spin-Offs